Déjà Vu
by MissMoony7575
Summary: 5 years later, Lyle and his friends stumble upon an ancient book, filled with magic spells. History starts repeating itself, and Marche is called to bring back the real world again. However, along the way, he falls in love. MarcheOC. Rating T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

'Who wants to play Final Fantasy?' asked Mewt. Marche and Ritz laughed.

'I think I've had enough of that game to last me a lifetime,' said Marche.

'If I ever hear so much as the word 'bangaa' again…' said Ritz.

'Bangaa bangaa bangaa bangaa!' said Marche. Ritz hit him over the head.

Their lives were back to normal - and they were loving it.

Little did they know this would not last long.

x.x.x

'I can't believe it!' said Lyle, to Colin. 'All of a sudden, Marche, Ritz and Mewt have gotten so popular! It's ridiculous!'

'I know!' agreed Colin. 'And they're so dorky!'

'We have to do something about it,' said Guinness.

'Like what?' asked Lyle. 'The school hates us now.'

'Well… I dunno,' Guinness replied.

'They have to have a weakness,' said Colin. 'We'll see what it is. We'll go to their lockers tomorrow at 8:45 and eavesdrop,' he said. Lyle and Guinness nodded.

x.x.x

Mewt turned his locker key and opened his locker.

'Oh, and wasn't it funny how Colin tripped over?' said Marche. Mewt and Ritz laughed.

Colin tried hard to stay silent.

'And Lyle fell in the mud! The whole class went nuts!' said Ritz.

Lyle clenched his fist.

Guinness spotted a large book in Mewt's locker.

'Hey, that looks interesting,' he whispered to Lyle.

'Since when are you interested in books, dimwit?' Lyle replied.

'Let's just get it, ok?' said Colin. 'And shut up already!' he hissed.

Mewt, Marche and Ritz left their locker.

x.x.x

'Ummm… can you help me?' I said, walking up to a group of 3 people. I hoped they were nice.

'Yeah, sure,' said the girl, 'what is it?'

'Well, can you tell me where the office is?' I asked.

'Sure,' said one of the boys. 'It's just down there, and to the left. Are you new?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I replied.

'Well, see you around,' he said, before walking off.

x.x.x

'How do we get in his locker?' asked Guinness.

'A bobby pin. Pass me one,' said Lyle. No one did.

'Come on!' he said. 'Quickly!'

'We haven't _got_ bobby pins, dimwit,' said Colin. Lyle sighed. There was a girl coming through the corridor.

'Hey beautiful,' said Lyle, stepping out in front of her. She stopped.

'Well, hey there,' she said, in a flirtatious voice. Guinness gagged.

Lyle circled her and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair without her noticing.

'Bye gorgeous,' he said, blowing her a kiss. She winked at him, and then turned around and left.

'God,' said Lyle, returning to Mewt's locker. 'That was bad,' he said. Colin and Guinness burst into laughter.

He placed the bobby pin into the keyhole, and with a few twists and turns, the locker door came open.

'Yes!' he said, grabbing the book and shoving it inside his bag.

'Anything else you want to take, boys?' he asked. Guinness reached in and grabbed his lunch. Colin took his wallet.

'Well, mission accomplished,' said Lyle, closing the locker.

x.x.x

'Class, say hello to Melanie,' said Mr Leslaie. 'She's new here,' he said.

I saw the same three people I asked for help this morning - sitting in the front row.

'Hi Melanie,' the class droned.

'There's a spare seat over there,' said Mr Leslaie, pointing to a seat beside the blonde kid who helped me this morning.

'Ok,' I said, grabbing my stuff and sitting down.

'Hi,' said the boy, 'I'm Marche,' he said, holding out his hand.

'Melanie,' I said, shaking it.

'This is Ritz-' he pointed to a girl with white hair, 'and Mewt,' he said, pointing to a boy hugging a teddy bear.

'Cool,' I said. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too,' he said, turning back to his work.

x.x.x

Colin sniggered.

'Alta oron… Sondos kameela… what kind of ridiculous book is this?' asked Colin.

'Probably thinks he can get whisked off to some other world with this cheap magic book,' said Guinness.

Colin laughed.

'Hey,' said Lyle. 'It would be cool to get whisked off to another world,' he said.

Guinnes and Colin laughed.

'Are you serious, mate?' asked Colin.

'Yeah, I'm serious!' said Lyle. 'Like Final Fantasy! I'd love to live in the Final Fantasy world!' he said.

'Yeah… maybe,' said Guinness. 'I mean, fighting monsters would be cool.'

'I'd so love to be one of the judges,' said Colin. 'Whenever I play that game, the judges annoy me _so much_! With all their dumb laws, and stuff. It'd be heaps cool if I could make up my own laws,' he said.

'See?' said Lyle. 'It would be cool.'

x.x.x

'So,' said Ritz, 'where are you from?' she asked.

'Oh, I'm from a small town called Pento,' I said. 'It's pretty far east of here.'

'Ah,' said Marche. 'I don't think I've heard of there.'

I laughed.

'No one has,' I said. 'It's in the middle of nowhere. I'd never even seen snow until I came here. It never snows in Pento.'

Ritz and Mewt laughed.

'Sounds like someone we know,' said Ritz, elbowing Marche. Obviously there was meant to be some joke - but I didn't get it.

'Oh, right, you don't know,' she said. 'Well, Marche also used to be a new kid,' she explained.

'A long time ago,' he muttered.

'And he'd never seen snow either! You should've seen our first snowball fight,' she said.

'Hey, it wasn't _that_ bad,' he said, punching Ritz on the shoulder.

I felt a surge of happiness - I guess I'd found friends.


	2. Chapter 2

'How do you like St Ivalice so far?' asked Marche, as we were walking out of school. We'd just been dismissed - and the added bonus was, it was now snowing.

'It's good,' I said. 'Just… different, I guess.'

'Different how?' he asked.

'Well, it snows!' I said. 'Can you actually catch snowflakes on your tongue?' I asked.

'Sure!' said Ritz. 'Look.' She stuck out her tongue - I followed her example.

A tiny snowflake fell on my mouth. It was like a little cold explosion on my tongue.

'My goodness!' I said. Marche and Mewt laughed.

'Hey Ritz,' I said. 'I really like your hair. It's really unique,' I said.

She blushed.

'Thanks,' she said, running a hand through it.

'It makes the snow look grey,' said Marche.

She punched him on the shoulder playfully.

'Hey!' she said, laughing.

'It's a compliment,' said Marche.

'You guys seem to have known each other for a long time,' I said.

'Boy,' said Ritz, 'do we go back.' Marche and Mewt laughed.

'Anyway, I've got to go,' I told them.

'Oh, ok,' said Ritz. 'Bye.'

'Bye,' I said.

'See you tomorrow!' said Marche.

x.x.x

I woke up to find myself in the middle of a busy square. I took a look around - there were weird creatures I'd never seen before here. Where was I?

Probably just a dream.

Or not.

There was someone who looked very much like Marche standing next to me, not moving - with his mouth open.

'Marche?' I asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to me.

'Melanie?' he asked.

'It's you!' I said, hugging him. And at that moment, I hit a realisation.

This wasn't a dream. It was real. Because I could actually _feel_ him.

Great.

'Where are we?' I asked.

Marche swore.

'Not this again. No,' he said.

'What is it?' I asked.

'No time to explain now,' he said. 'Just follow _exactly _what I do,' he said. I nodded.

'Whoa!' I said, looking at the creatures in the square. 'It's a liz-' I started, but Marche put a hand over my mouth.

'No!' he hissed.

'What is it?' I whispered.

'Don't say anything,' he said. 'Just follow me.'

I sighed and followed him.

x.x.x

We reached a building, and I followed Marche in.

'Don't say anything,' he warned me. I struggled to keep my mouth shut. There were weird creatures everywhere - lizard men, girls with bunny ears, stuffed animals, and weird things that didn't even look like humans.

'Nice to see you again, Marche! Thought you'd left,' said the man behind the counter.

'I'm not here by choice,' he said.

'Well, it's lucky you're back,' said the man. 'You'll never guess what's been happening in Ivalice ever since you left,' he said.

'What?' asked Marche, interested.

'Well, ever since Prince Mewt left, there's been a dispute about who's actually meant to run the country now. And now - this kid called Lyle has taken control of Ivalice. Sure, he won the election… but something makes me think he didn't play fair,' said the man.

'Lyle?' said Marche, mostly to himself. 'No…' he said.

'Marche?' I asked.

'Thanks,' he said to the man.

'No problem,' said the man. We proceeded into the… well, I actually don't know what we were in. We sat down at a table, far away from other people.

'Sorry,' he said to me.

'It's alright,' I replied. 'But can you please tell me what's going on now?' I asked.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Though this could take a while.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' I replied.

'Well… first thing is you'll probably be thinking this is a dream, right?'

'You read my mind,' I said. 'But I don't think it is. I mean, I can _feel_ things. That doesn't happen in dreams,' I said.

'You're quick!' he said. 'Took me much longer than that to figure it out.'

'You mean you've been here before?' I asked. He nodded.

'It's the world of Final Fantasy,' he said, 'only real.'

'The WHAT?!' I asked. 'Isn't Final Fantasy a video game?' I asked.

He nodded. 'But it's real now. See those lizard like things? They're bangaas. The women with ears? They're vieras. The stuffed animals? They're moogles. The other ones? They're nu mous.'

'Information overload!' I said. 'What?'

He sighed. 'Just remember - not everyone here is human. And now… we need to get the world back to normal,' he said.

'Ok, that I can understand,' I said. 'What do we do?' I asked.

'First thing's first - we'll need a clan. I think it's time to visit an old friend of mine,' he said.

x.x.x

'His name is Montblanc,' Marche whispered to me. 'He's a moogle.'

'Ok,' I said, nodding.

'Marche, kupo?' said Montblanc.

'Montblanc!' said Marche, hugging him.

'It's been such a long time, kupo! I thought you said you weren't coming back, kupo!' said Montblanc.

'I'm not here intentionally,' he said, 'though it is good to see you again.'

'Then why are you here, kupo?' asked Montblanc.

'Well… I think it has something to do with someone from my world,' Marche said. I stayed silent - I didn't know what was happening, so it was best to keep my mouth shut.

'Can I ask a favour?' asked Marche.

'Anything, kupo!' said Montblanc.

'Can I rejoin Clan Nutsy? I think it's time for us to put things right - again,' he said.

Montblanc nodded.

'Of course, kupo! We're always ready to take you in. Except…' he said.

'Except what?' Marche asked.

'Well, kupo, Clan Nutsy disbanded after you left, kupo,' said Montblanc.

'Why?' asked Marche.

'Well… we just went our separate ways, kupo,' said Montblanc. 'We'll need to recruit new members, kupo,' said Montblanc.

'That shouldn't be too hard, should it?' asked Marche.

Montblanc nodded. 'We'll be Clan Nutsy again in a flash, kupo! Can I ask, who is your kupo friend?'

'This is Melanie,' said Marche. 'She's from my world.'

I nodded.

'Nice to meet you,' I said, extending a hand. The little moogle shook it.

'Any friend of kupo is my friend, kupo!' he said.


End file.
